Electrical connectors are used for connecting electrical appliances together. For example, in the automotive industry, electrically powered cars (or partly electrically powered cars, such as so-called “hybrid” cars) are emerging as an interesting alternative to the fuel-only vehicles. This requires new generations of connectors for supplying electrical motors with higher voltages than those required for appliances such as window-lifters, radio, etc. . . . ).
A certain class of electrical connectors usable in this context is made as an electrically insulating housing comprising three ways. In each of these ways, an electrical contact which is crimped on a cable is inserted.
An example of electrical contact is describes for instance in DE 1 02 11 634. This contact comprises a wire crimping portion crimped on an electrical wire and a power contact portion having a cylindrical shape for accommodating a complementary contact. The power contact portion is provided with a barrel with a plurality of contact blades elastically curved toward the central and longitudinal axis of the cylindrical power contact portion.
After its crimping on the wire, this contact is integrally incorporated in an insulating plastic housing comprising two separate top and bottom parts mechanically locked to one another.
The instant invention has notably for object to make easier the manufacturing of such a contact.